


Something Sweeter

by magiks



Category: Black Order - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: F/F, Shameless Smut, they really be gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 21:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magiks/pseuds/magiks
Summary: Yabbat wants something sweet, not candy however. She wants Supergiant.





	Something Sweeter

**Author's Note:**

> this one is for the lesbians  
also yes, there’s going to be a second part of this but with Yabbat receiving. So stay tuned my fellow gaymers

It all started with Yabbat whining for sweets. Which was quite often, to be completely honest. However, this time it was different. Yabbat wanted something more, something much more fulfilling and pleasing. Supergiant is what Yabbat wanted. Supergiant is what she was going to get.

They were sitting together in the dining chambers, both feeding sweets to each other. It was a little ritual they had started. After each mission, they prepared sweets for everyone and for each other. The kitchen was filled with love and laughter that evening, and something more. Something more, lustful. 

The rest of the members of The Black Order had gone back to their sleeping chambers, since it was getting late. However, Yabbat had managed to keep Supergiant in the kitchen for a little while. Yabbat’s plan was going very smoothly. 

As Supergiant was picking up the dishes of desserts and sweets, Yabbat decided she wanted to put her plan into action. Yabbat wanted something a little more sweet, and she knew exactly what she wanted. She waited until Supergiant turned her back on her, and that’s when she moved at the speed of light into the kitchen. Yabbat wrapped her arms around her lover’s waist eagerly. She felt Supergiant tense up. 

“Relax, my dearest.” Yabbat purred into Supergiant’s ear. Supergiant slowly relaxed into Yabbat’s warm and tight embrace. 

“Yabbat,” Supergiant said softly, “Not today, my love.” 

Yabbat simply giggled, and kissed the back of her neck. 

“Are you sure about that, my dear?” 

Supergiant had already seen it coming. However, she had tried to prepare for it, but all of that training had come crashing down the second Yabbat held onto Supergiant’s waist with such a longing grasp. Supergiant couldn’t help but fall into pure bliss for Yabbat. 

Supergiant was well known for being the horrifying, mind parasite most of her foes called her. However, for Yabbat, she was a whole different person. Yabbat found it quite interesting. She would often tease her lover about it whenever she got the chance to. 

Supergiant let out a sigh. Just like that, Yabbat knew she won her over once again. 

“Don’t get so cocky, Yabbat.” 

Yabbat was grinning from ear to ear now. “Reading my thoughts now?” 

Supergiant turned around glared at Yabbat. “Quiet.”

And just like that, they took off. Hand in hand, running as quickly as they could to Supergiant’s chambers. Both of them hungry for each other. Both so eager to feel each other. Their footsteps became louder and louder as they became far more impatient for each other.

They threw the door open with such force it was a miracle it was still in tact. Within seconds, they were locking lips, Yabbat pressed herself against her lover. Both women fighting for dominance over each other, but in the end, Yabbat won. She pressed her knee against Supergiant’s depths and got a tiny moan out from her lover. Supergiant arms sneaked their way around Yabbat’s shoulders and gripped her tightly. They pulled away from each other to tear off their clothes. Their eager lips met once again. 

“You’re quite eager today, aren’t you love?” Supergiant mumbled as Yabbat found her lips once again. 

Yabbat only giggled against her lover’s lips in response. She left Supergiant’s soft lips and moved down towards her neck. She sucked on the soft skin and left tiny bite marks wherever she could. Yabbat earned moans from her lover. Once Yabbat was finished and felt that her marks satisfied her, she moved further down Supergiant’s body. She only stopped a few times to plant kisses on her lover’s soft, blue skin. As Yabbat worked her way down to her thighs, she pressed herself against Supergiant’s womanhood.

“Oh Yabbat,” Supergiant moaned out in a hushed tone.

Yabbat paused for a second, admiring how beautiful Supergiant looked. Her lover was flushed, her eyes clouded in lust and in want. Her hands clutched at the bedsheets and she layed all exposed. Supergiant’s soft breast were marked with Yabbat’s hickies and such, and her nipples were perked up in excitement. Supergiant’s chest rose and fell every so often. Her lover seemed to be getting impatient, but she didn’t seem to verbally speak on it. 

Finally, Yabbat fully moved down in between Supergiant’s thighs. She placed soft and careful kisses down her soft thighs, being very careful not to move against Supergiant’s very wet womanhood. She could tell her lover wanted her to touch her there more than anything, but she too enjoyed every bit of teasing Yabbat did to her. 

“Yabbat, if you don’t-,” started Supergiant just as Yabbat softly brushed her long, white fingers against her eager and wet clit. 

“Oh gods!” she cried out. 

Yabbat couldn’t help but let out a small giggle. However, she quickly got back on task, her Supergiant was waiting for her. Very carefully, she pressed a finger into Supergiant’s womanhood. Luckily, it slid in easily. 

“More please, my lovely. Please.” her lover sang out. Yabbat was happy to obligate with her request.

Yabbat started off slow and simple with one finger. She pumped her ring finger in and out. Yabbat knew Supergiant could easily handle one but she often worried that she would hurt her.

“More?” Yabbat asked her lover with a soft smile.

“More.” Supergiant pleaded.

Yabbat slipped another finger in now, and immediately felt Supergiant’s walls tighten around her two fingers. Her thighs pressed against Yabbat and her head rolled back. Yabbat pressed her fingers in deeper, pumping them in and out, making sure her lover was feeling every single movement she made. Supergiant’s hands turned white from clutching the bed sheets so hard. Yabbat now was on a mission to find her sweet spot. However, Yabbat had done this many times, so it was something she was quite skilled at. In no time, Yabbat found her lover’s sweet spot, judging from the loud moan Supergiant gave out, she hit the spot. Yabbat ran her fingers along the sweet spot and moved her fingers in circles over the favored spot.

“Oh god, Yabbat.” cries Supergiant as Yabbat moved her fingers on and from her sweet spot. 

“Are you feeling good, my beloved?” teased Yabbat.

“Very well, very very well, my love.” Supergiant mumbled.

Yabbat could feel herself getting more and more aroused as she looked upon her lover. She had been rubbing herself against the bed as she pleasured Supergiant. She was becoming painfully aroused even more as her lover let out the most beautiful moans. Supergiant then started to roll her hips against Yabbat’s magic fingers, hoping for more pleasure. Yabbat too, started to pump her fingers faster to meet her pace. Then she decided she wanted more, and Supergiant too, would want more. 

Yabbat pulled out her dripping fingers and replaced them with her mouth. She pressed her lips against Supergiant’s very wet and hot clit, and was immediately met with a very loud moan.

“Yabbat!” breathed out Supergiant. 

In response, Yabbat ran her tongue along her clit, enjoying the savoring taste of her lover. My goddess, how much Yabbat was enjoying this. She ran her tongue along her flowering bud and earned endless cries from Supergiant, encouraging Yabbat even more. Supergiant arched her back in pleasure. Yabbat could see tears running down her face, and along her sharp cheekbones. “Oh how lovely you are, Supergiant.” Yabbat thought. 

Yabbat continued, pumping her tongue in and out and along her sensitive bud, trying to get Supergiant to climax. She could feel her start to tense up, her words become mumbled and incoherent, signaling her climax. To throw her even more over the edge, Yabbat brought her hand up to Supergiant’s small breasts, massaging her petite mound. As with her other hand, Yabbat thrusts in her fingers, pumping them in and out as she did the same with her tongue, overstimulating her lover to the max. And with a cry, Supergiant climaxed. Her walls clenched around Yabbat’s fingers and her hips thrusted downwards. Her back fully arched and her arms held the bed with such force. Slowly, Supergiant’s cry rose down, and she went slightly limp. Yabbat’s fingers felt her walls twitch around them and she pulled them out. Her lover was shaking and breathing so heavily. To help her calm down, Yabbat places kisses along her neck and cheek, waiting for her lover to come back down to reality. 

“Oh heavens, oh god.” Supergiant whispered quietly. 

“You’re okay, i’ve got you.” Yabbat said softly as she pressed a kiss against Supergiants forehead. 

A few minutes passed and Supergiant slowly recovered from her orgasm. Yabbat waited patiently, whispering sweet nothings to Supergiant help pass the excitement that just ensued. 

“That was,” Supergiant said “quite a lot.”

Yabbat grinned, she loved the praises her lover gave her. 

“It’s not over yet, my love.” Yabbat said with a sly smirk as she rubbed herself against Supergiant’s thigh, releasing a long moan. 

“I still need some help.” said Yabbat, and once again she pressed herself against Supergiant’s thigh and moved up and down, trying to get some friction. She was so painfully aroused. Surely Supergiant would help her out. 

Supergiant’s blushed, she felt her face burn. She felt on fire at the thought of pleasuring Yabbat. 

Aroused once more, Supergiant got up, she didn’t care that she was still a bit dizzy from the aftermath of her orgasm, her Yabbat needed her. Supergiant climbed on top of Yabbat, straddling her waist. Ready to pleasure her.

“Let me take good care of you, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> also yes, there’s going to be a second part to this but with Yabbat receiving. So stay tuned my fellow gaymers


End file.
